Post-Siege Stormwind-Pandaria Expedition
gathered at the Temple of the White Tiger.]] The Post-Siege Stormwind-Pandaria Expedition was a campaign led by the Kingdom of Stormwind to better its relations with the Pandaren of Pandaria after the Siege of Orgrimmar in late June of 34 L.C.. Led by Qua and Kantu Reedwine of the Nobunaga Clan of Pandaren, the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade toured all of Pandaria. The regiment successfully dealt with a number of Pandarian threats before being ejected from Pandaria by the Nobunaga Clan for dishonorable conduct by a number of its soldiers. Note: This campaign was primarily led by Bulise as Qua Reedwine and Brimiamh as Kantu Reedwine for the first regiment. Arrival Setting sail from Stormwind City, the first regiment made landfall at Sri-La Village on the north-eastern coast of the Jade Forest Province. Lord Maxen Montclair and Lady Mairaed Montclair greeted Qua and Kantu Reedwine who welcomed the regiment to Pandaria with open arms. After a caravan had been established with supplies brought from Stormwind, Qua and Kantu led the troops in a long march to Dawn's Blossom. The Pandaren expressed the wonders of Pandaria to the soldiers as they marched, pointing out several ruins and great temples that still stood after the war with Garrosh Hellscream. .]] In Dawn's Blossom, the commanders of the regiment were horrified when a number of their soldiers greatly offended the Pandaren by sunbathing and fishing in one of their sacred reflecting pools. Marshal Montclair gathered Sergeants MacLaren, Stoneframe and Greywald and tasked them with disciplining the enlistedmen and ensuring that cultural sensitivity was maintained in future engagements. Qua and Kantu Reedwine met with the commanding officers of the regiment, briefing them of their plans and what tasks the regiment would be asked to assist with in Pandaria. The Reedwines claimed that the Mogu, Mantid and Hozen all remained real threats to the Pandaren and that any efforts made to combat them would be met with appreciation by the people of Pandaria. Survey of the Lands The regiment began their expedition by marching south into the depths of the Jade Forest, following Qua and Kantu Reedwine to Mogu and Hozen encampments. The regiment readily dispatched the enemies of the Pandaren and took several souvenirs from their vanquished foes. From there the soldiers marched to Paw'don Village where they took a day's rest. outside of Stoneplow.]] Setting out from Paw'don, the regiment moved on to the Valley of the Four Winds where they encountered a pack of Virmen attacking a Pandaren farming family. Despite the soldiers' efforts, the Pandaren couple's cubs were dragged off by the Virmen where they were presumably eaten. Sullen, the regiment escorted the Pandaren couple to Halfhill where they set up camp. The next day, the regiment split up into two task forces - one to engage the wolves and Virmen to the east, and the other to march out to assist the Shado-Pan fighting the remaining Mantid in the valley. While the eastern task force completed their objectives without much difficulty, the western group was ambushed by prowling Mantid and suffered a number of casualties. The wounded from both fronts were taken back to Halfhill where their injuries were tended to. The Assassin From Halfhill the regiment marched north to the Kun-Lai Province. Upon reaching the top of the Veiled Stair, the regiment encountered a strange Pandaren who offered to ferry the troops one by one through the Saurok-infested tunnels on his raft. While Qua and Kantu debated the option, the Pandaren leapt at Qua and planted a knife in his neck, sending a gout of blood into the water below. The Pandaren assassin backed into the water, but was overtaken himself by Saurok attracted by the blood. As Qua bled out on the coast of the caves, the regiment engaged the Saurok and narrowly defeated them through an effective defense. Kantu cursed the Saurok and the dead Pandaren assassin, storming off to an isolated tavern to wallow in grief. Exhausted from the battle, the regiment set up camp at the top of the Veiled Stair. Resolved to finish the mission Qua had started, Kantu Reedwine roused the regiment to continue in their campaign and march north into Kun-Lai. Upon arriving at the Temple of the White Tiger, the regiment followed Kantu in a brutal crusade against the surrounding Yaungol encampments, where the soldiers of Stormwind torched their tents and gave control of their oil pumps to the Pandaren of Westwind Rest. Corruption in the Vale With spirits high the regiment marched south with the intention of assisting in the reconstruction of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. What they did not anticipate was the Sha's lingering influence on the very earth and the ease in which the Sha could latch onto the soldier's doubts about the campaign. .]] As the regiment marched into the Vale, several troops quickly fell to anger and despair. Some incited open fights between themselves while others shrunk away and cowered in fear. Outraged at the regiment's collapse, Kantu exchanged heated words with Marshal Montclair. Abandoning their mission in the Vale, Kantu agreed to escort the regiment and its corrupted soldiers to the Temple of Niuzao to be cleansed of their Sha corruption. The long march to Niuzao from the Vale of Eternal Blossoms wore heavily on both the regiment and on Kantu Reedwine. Several of the soldiers insulted Kantu for his treatment of the corrupted soldiers and he in turn reacted with violence. After arriving in the temple and the cleansing of the corrupted soldiers, Kantu demanded that the regiment leave Pandaria for their dishonorable conduct. The commanders reluctantly agreed, not wishing to incite conflict with their Pandaren hosts. Gallery fparrival.png|Qua and Kantu Reedwine greeting the First Regiment on the docks of Sri-La Village. fpdawnblossom.png|Arrival at Dawn's Blossom. fphalfhill.png|Gathering at Halfhill in the Valley of the Four Winds. fpmantid.png|Soldiers squaring off against Mantid outside of Stoneplow. fpwound.png|Tending to the wounded in Halfhill. fptunnel.png|Enroute to the Kun-Lai Province. fpwhitetiger2.png|The regiment at the Temple of the White Tiger. fpkunlai.png|On the march through the Kun-Lai Province. fpvale.png|The regiment's arrival in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. fpvale2.png|After marching through sha-infested lands, the regiment arrived at Mistfall Village. fpvale3.png|A number of soldiers had to be restrained when overcome by the Sha. Category:The First Regiment Category:Campaigns Category:Events